


Show you mine

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly undercover-as-strippers ficlet to go with JackyMedan's "Show me yours, I'll..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show you mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show me yours, I'll...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030772) by [JackyMedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan). 



This is the worst gig ever and Ray is going to kill Fraser. They always get the weird cases, but for once couldn’t it have been Huey and Dewey or something? Ray stops to think about that and then decides he needs to wash his brain with bleach. Still, did it really have to be them? And of course he took a bad situation and managed to make it even worse, because he let Fraser choose the costumes. If anyone could find two relatively decent stripper outfits, it would be Fraser, right?

 

Right, except Fraser’s got a twisted sense of humor and it’s on full blast tonight, so now Ray’s stuck with a maple leaf thong. Not just a thong with maple leaves on it either, because that wouldn’t have been humiliating enough. No, it’s two threads holding up a little piece of cloth cut out in the shape of a maple leaf. It makes Fraser’s American flag thong look like a pair of boxers, and what’s with the American flag thing anyway? And there’s more. Fraser has a stupid bowtie, and Ray has this red thing that’s like the collar of a shirt without a shirt, and it’s just unfair because Fraser actually looks hot in his outfit. Fraser always looks hot, but even a guy like him should look ridiculous in that.

 

Ray’s busy trying not to stare and wishing he was wearing anything but the Canadian thong, but then he sees Fraser looking over at him with this little smile— wait, is that a leer? That’s a leer. Fraser’s checking him out and he’s not even trying to hide it. His eyes track up and down Ray’s body before stopping at his crotch. Really, the mountie’s choosing _now_ to do this?

 

“Ok,” Ray says, or tries to say, but his voice comes out all funny. “Are you just playing the part right now, or what?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“I’m talking about you staring at my junk.”

 

“Junk, Ray?”

 

“Fraser!”

 

Fraser gets his caribou story face on and says, “Well, I suppose I’m playing the part _and_ ‘what.’ Undercover assignments can enable a person to behave in ways they normally wouldn’t, as you know.”

 

“Meaning you’ve been lusting after me for a while but you couldn’t do anything about it without pretending to be a stripper?” It’s a goofy way to think, but that’s Fraser for you.

 

“I believe that’s what I said, yes.”

 

They get the cue to go out and face the crowd, and Ray still hasn’t forgiven Fraser for making him wear the costume, but he’s decided to not to kill him after all. Ray’s got better things to do with him.


End file.
